Unexpected Changes
by Bernard Pelaez
Summary: Terry Morins and Chris Carmon enter the WWE as the newest Tag Team with only thing on their minds...and thats to become the best there is! But what happens when they run into two people who can become a huge part of their lives forever? RR please!
1. Chapter 1

"Unexpected Changes"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, Vince does. But I do own Chris.  
  
Summary: Terry Morins and Chris Carmon enter the WWE as the newest Tag Team with only thing on their minds...and thats to become the best there is! But what happens when they runs into two people who can become a huge part of their lives forever? R/R please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Terry! C 'mon were gonna be late for our first live show"! Chris yelled to his best friend. " I'll be right be out! Don't get your panties up in a bunch"! Terry yelled through the bathroom door of their hotel room. Although Chris could'nt see him due to the closed door, he knew Terry had a smirk on his face after that comment. "There. I'm out. Can't a guy have 5 minutes shaving his goattee in a damn bathroom"? Terry asked. "Not if those 5 minutes were the time we needed to get out of here" Chris answered. "Well, lets just go before we're gonna be late" Terry said. And so like that, the two friends left the hotel room and into the rental car on their way to the airport for their debut on RAW.  
  
*At the Arena*  
  
"Damn. This arena is big"! Chris stated as they walked inside the huge arena in Houston, Texas. "Yeah well, we better find our locker room before the show starts" said Terry. After minutes of searching, they found their locker room. They walked inside and got settled in. It was 25 minutes until the show started when a tech knocked on their door. "Chris,Terry, Vince McMahon would like to see you guys in his office for a minute" the tech said. "Ok, sure we'll be right there" Terry told the tech. Terry and Chris got up and left their locker room to see Vince.  
  
*Vince's Office*  
  
The guys walked into Vince's office as Vince came and told them to take a seat. "Well, good evening gentleman and welcome to the WWE" Vince greeted them both as they sat down. "Thanks a lot Mr.McMahon for this opportunity to work in this business" Terry said, speaking for both Chris and himslef. "Well your welcome. Well as you know today is your debut match as a tag team and your up against Ric Flair and Batista. So I'd like to see what you boys are made of as a team. Terry, your ringname is Mage, is that correct"? Vince asked "Yes". Terry said simply in is North Carolina accent. "And Chris, you decided to keep your real name as your ringname correct"? Vince asked. "Yes sir" Chris said in his New York accent. The boys spended the begining of their childhood in different places, so they had their own accent. "Well then guys welcome I and wish you the best of luck. And after your match Id like to speak to you about your first storylines. That is all" Vince stated to the two boys. "Ok, thanks alot Mr. McMahon". Chris said, this time speaking for both for Terry and himslef. "Please, call me Vince" Vince said simply. As the boys walked out and headed back to their locker rooms to get ready for their debut match.  
  
"Hey listen, I'll meet you at the gorilla position. I gotta go and warm up for our match" Terry told Chris. "Sure thing" was all Chris said as Terry had left the locker room. As Terry was heading to the stage, his mind was on how the fans will react when they first see him and Chris. He wasnt paying much attention on what was around him as his thoughts were stopped when he had bumped into someone and almost knocked the person down "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Terry replied to a girl. When he saw her, he couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful this girl was "No sorry, it's my fault. I can be in another world sometimes" she said while laughing. "Yeah, me too. Sorry about that". He apologised. "It's ok. Hey I haven't you around here before, are you the newest wrestler of that new tag team Vince was talking about"? she asked. "Yeah, our debut match is next." he replied "Are you a Diva"? he asked. "Well duh, of course she is. Nice going dumass" he said to himself. "Yeah I am. I'v been here for awhile now." she said "Ow crap, I should get going. My match is in 5 minutes" he said. "Ok. Good Luck"! she said to him. "Thanks, oh names Terry Morins" he said extending his hand to her. With a smile on her face, she extending her hand to shake his "Amy Dumas. Nice to meet you Terry".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's my first fic so what a ya think? Good.Bad. Read and Review please!  
  
-Mage 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one...except for Terry and Chris!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"The following Non-Title tag team match is schedule for 1 fall! Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 518 lbs. They are the World Tag Team Champions, Batista and Ric Flair!" Lilian Garcia announced as Batista and Flair made their way to the ring.  
  
Then Terry and Chris's music hit....  
  
"And their opponents, from Sanford, North Carolina(A/N: Thats where their from in their storyline) making their debut on RAW, at a combined weight of 428 lbs., Mage and Chris!" Lilian announced as Terry and Chris made their way to the ring. The crowd seemed confused, but they were in for a treat.  
  
Chris and Flair started out the match with a couple of headlocks, but soon after Flair started giving Chris some chops to the chest. Then Chris did a Suplex on Flair. Flair got back up and kept hitting Chris with more chops, but that didnt bring Chris down. When Chris thought Flair had his fun with the chops, he knocked Flair down with a huge clothesline. As Flair started getting up, Chris decided to tag in Mage as Mage rushed in and gave a dropkick to Flair. Mage went for the cover, but only got a 2 count! Flair quickly got up and tagged in Batista who charged in with a shoulderblock on Mage!  
  
Later on, Mage had hit Batista with a Missle Dropkick as Batista got knocked down. Mage then went in one corner, crouched down, and started taunting Batista to get up. When Batista got up and turned around, Mage charged at Batista and caught him in a devasting Spear! The crowd starting to applause as Mage went for the cover, but Batista some how kicked out! Batista got up and turned around as he saw Mage run after him, but Batista lifting Mage up high in the air, and brought Mage down with a huge Spinebuster! Batista then tagged in Flair as he immediately locked in the Figure Four! Mage was screaming in pain as it seemed like he was about to tap, but suddenely the hold was broken as Chris leapt off the top rope and performed a 5 Star Frog Splash! The crowd started to go wild!  
  
King: "Was that a 5 Star?!"  
  
J.R: "I think it was King!"   
  
King: "But I thought only Rob Van Dam did that?"  
  
J.R: "Well, 5 Star or not, it saved Mage from tapping and loosing the match..."  
  
After regaining himself from hitting the 5 Star, Chris picked up Flair and started to go for a move that everyone was familiar with. He put Flair's head between his legs, hooked both of his arms, and drove Flair down to what was a....  
  
King: "A Pedigree?!!! What the?"  
  
J.R: "My god, Chris just delivered a Pedigree to Flair!"  
  
King: "But that's Triple H's move!"  
  
As soon as he landed the Pedigree on Flair, he flipped him around on his back and waited for Mage. Mage started climbing the top rope, facing Flair, and stood their looking around at the crowd. He then brought his arms up midway and did a hand gesture that everyone was went balilstic for. Then he leapt off and right after he leapt, he arched his back, flipped foward, and landed on Flair's upper body with his back! The crowd nearly exploded with cheers and screams!  
  
J.R. "Oh my god, Mage just hit Flair to what seemed like a Swanton Bomb!"  
  
King: "Whoa! How the hell did he do that?!"  
  
As soon as Mage landed, he want for the pin. As the referee was counting to 2, Batista came in and tried to break up the pin, but Chris ran straight after Batista and hit him with what looked like a Gore!   
  
J.R "My god, Chris just demolished that monster Batista with a Spear/Gore!"  
  
King: "What the hell?"  
  
The referee counted to 3 as Mage and Chris won their first match! The crowd was estatic!  
  
J.R: " Mage and Chris won! They beat the champions! My god, they just won their first match here on RAW by defeating the champions!"  
  
King: "Oh no, imagine this was for the titles? We would of had new Tag Team champions!"  
  
J.R: "Chris delivering the Pedigree to Flair as Mage hit the Swanton Bomb for the win!"  
  
King: "What a match!"  
  
J.R: "Indeed King."  
  
================================================================  
  
When they were done celebrating in the ring, Terry and Chris came from behind the curtains and were congratulated by Batista and Flair.  
  
"Hey you guys did an awesome job out there." said Ric Flair. "Yeah, the fans are already loving you on your first night!" said Dave Batista. "Thanks, we're glad that we worked with you two!" Chris said speaking for both him and Terry. "See you guys then." said Flair has he walked off with Batista.   
  
As they left gorilla position, they both saw a certain redhead waiting for them.  
  
"Hey you two did great out there! Did you hear the crowd? 'Iv never heard them scream like that in a while!" said Amy as Terry smiled, unlike Chris who had a confused yet joyful look on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, uhh Amy this is my best friend ,Chris, Chris this is Amy. I bumped into her by mistake before we had our match." said Terry chuckling at the thought.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you." said Chris extending his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet ya too." she said has she shook it.  
  
When all this was going on, Terry was lost in his own thoughts. "Man, she's really beautiful and sweet, unlike all the other bimbos I known and dated" Terry thought.  
  
Date  
  
"I would really like to know her better like on a date. But I wont ask her so soon" he thought to himself. " I'll wait to we get more acquainted with eachother." he mentally noted.  
  
"So would you guys like to come with me and a couple of my friends to a club we're going to after the show?" she asked.  
  
Terry found this as the perfect oppurtunity to get to know her and her friends better. "Sure. We really have nothing to do after the show!" Terry said as Chris nodded along. Chris saw this funny look on his friend's face and knew excactly what he was thinking about. "He likes her." Chris thought, as he smiled at his friends reaction.   
  
"Great! I'll stop by at your locker room when we're ready." informed Amy.  
  
"Great! See ya later Amy." Terry said as he and Chris started to walk off.  
  
"Nice meeting you Amy!" Chris shouted to her. " You too!" Amy said as she walked off to the womens locker room to talk to her best friend.  
  
=======================================  
  
-Women's Locker Room-  
  
"Hey girl!" Amy said as she greeted her best friend, Trish Stratus, who was getting ready to go out with Amy and her friends.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Trish asked.   
  
"Great! Hey listen Trish, um I invited these two guys to come along with us tonight. Is that okay with you?" Amy asked. "Sure, but who are these guys?" Trish asked. "Well, you know that new Tag Team that just defeated Batista and Flair earlier? Terry and Chris?" she asked.   
  
Trish blushed for a moment at the thought of one of the two friends, Amy noticed this and asked with a smirk on her face "What was that look for?" "What? Oh nothing. Nothing." she lied. " I know you Trish, and I know your lying. You had that look on your face". she said. "What look?" she asked trying to avoid the question. "You know excactly the one I'm talking about. The one when you have a big crush on a-" "Okay, okay. I get your point. So I like one of them. What does that have to do with you?" she asked "Well, to be honest with...your not alone" Amy confessed. "Oh really? Well, which one? Hope its not the one I like" exclaimed Trish. "Well tell me which one you like and I'll tell you if it's him or not." said Amy. "What makes you think Im gonna tell you?" said Trish "Please?" begged Amy. "Nope." she said simply "Pretty, pretty please?" Amy begged as hard as she could "Ughhh. I hate it when you make me do this!" Trish said giving up. Amy smirked and waited for Trish to tell her.  
  
"It's....well guess. Its not that hard. Theres only two of them!" Trish said, not wanting to tell Amy herself. "Okay, um.....Terry?" Amy asked. "Nnnnnn-yeeeaaa-nnnnnn-yes" she finaly confessed. Amy sighed in relief "Good. I was hoping you would say that!" "Ah, so you like the one from Carolina uh?" Trish said, smirking at her best friend. "Yeah. He kinda remeinds me of Jeff for some reason. Like he has the same excact accent as him, which is adorable." Amy said with dreamy look in her eyes. Trish just laughed at her friend's behavior over a guy. "Well, I cant wait to meet them." Trish said. "Well, Im actually gonna stop by their locker room when I'm ready. If you wanna come with me, I suggest you hurry." said Amy. "Ha, you dont have to tell me twice!" Trish said excitedly as she and Amy laughed and changed to go meet the guys.  
  
TBC 


End file.
